


The Watcher

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

It wasn’t jealousy that kept him there, in the shadows, he told himself. That was too pathetically a human emotion. It was curiosity, pure and simple.

He wanted to know what Castiel saw in this pathetic specimen of humanity. Why his brother returned night after night to be defiled by grasping fingers and biting teeth. Why a simple smile or whispered supplication made Castiel’s Grace shine brighter than his own.

It wasn’t jealousy that made him ache to reach out and stroke Castiel’s wings. He was the Morningstar and such emotions were beneath him.

It was curiosity. Pure and simple.


End file.
